Hope
by Smithback
Summary: Tras la muerte de su hijo, Bulma no tiene más por que vivir más que la venganza; pero en su búsqueda se encontrará con el androide 16. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante otra creación del Doctor Gero? Historia en la segunda línea temporal, en la que Trunks muere. .


" **El mejor científico está abierto a la experiencia y empieza con el romance, la idea de que todo es posible." –Ray Bradbury-**

 **Hope esperanza**

(*)

"Solo. Sí, ésa es la palabra clave, la palabra más tremenda. Asesino no le llega a los talones, e infierno no es más que un pálido sinónimo..." El misterio de Salem slot

Bulma tardó mucho tiempo en consolarse, en acostumbrarse a que además de haber perdido a todos sus amigos, ahora había perdido también a su hijo. Sin duda alguna, enterrar a tu propio hijo era una de las cosas más terribles que había tenido que sufrir. A pesar de que la amenaza de los androides ya no existía, había perdido a su hijo, lo único que le quedaba del pasado.

Le parecía casi inconcebible que él hubiese muerto, no había ya androides... se suponía que él era ahora el más fuerte... y todo por la patrulla roja.

¿Es que acaso estaba destinada a luchar siempre contra esa tonta organización?

Después de mucho tiempo de llorar a su hijo, después de pensar que nada valía la pena ya, ahora su triste corazón comenzaba a llenarse con un nuevo sentimiento, más dañino aún que la tristeza, el odio. Todo era por el Doctor Gero y la patrulla roja.

Al igual que su odio, consumió mucho tiempo, mucha energía, muchos recursos, mucha investigación, pero no importaba, no tenía ya más que perder; finalmente pudo averiguar dónde estaba el laboratorio del doctor Gero.

"bueno, finalmente aquí, no es como si pensases que no te iba a encontrar... pero ahora estoy aquí. No, aún no sé que voy a hacer pero soy una mujer de recursos, ya se me ocurrirá algo, una bomba... un jardín de niños. Estelaboratorio no existirá más... "

Desde la muerte de su hijo, había adquirido el hábito de hablar sola en voz alta. Supuso ella, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, que lo hacía para no sentirse tan sola

. Le tomó bastante tiempo llegar hasta ahí, lo que había supuesto un largo tiempo también, de interacción con muchas personas, pero no tenía ganas de interactuar más de lo estrictamente necesario con quien fuese. a nadie le parecía extraña la huraña actitud de la mujer; era algo común en esos días, a pesar de que la amenaza de los androides ya no existía, la gente aún estaba desconfiada y temerosa. Algo que tomaría tiempo en curar.

Tardó en subir hasta la caverna, no era como si ella fuese especialista en cualquier actividad física, y lo poco de condición que pudo haber tenido alguna vez, hacía tiempo ya que se había ido. Pero una vez llegada a la entrada de la cueva, un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella, tardó entonces tres días en entrar ahí. Sabía que no había nada, o mucho que temer, su muerte, en ese punto ya le importaba poco, por lo que finalmente se decidió a entrar. La puerta, estaba parcialmente destruida, un hoyo apenas suficiente para que ella pudiese pasar con dificultad.

"No te escondas, no te escondas." decía a las sombras del laboratorio. Se sorprendió que al entrar un poco más, las luces se prendieran, era increíble que a pesar de tanto tiempo, poco más de dos décadas, los sistemas que el doctor gero diseñase, siguiesen en funcionamiento. Una oleada de celos la invadió. "No eres mejor que yo, que nosotros, maldito. Tu laboratorio tendrá luz, pero no tiene vida, al menos la humanidad que intentaste terminar está viva, no como este estúpido lugar. ¡Estás escuchando! ¡Sobrevivimos, imbécil! ¡¿Qué más da si tu laboratorio tiene electricidad y el resto del mundo no?! De todas formas este agujero del infierno está perdido..."

Siguió murmurando mientras revisaba con cuidado el resto del laboratorio.

Encontró dos tanques, marcados con los números 17 y 18. Ambos abiertos y vacíos. Los comenzó a patear y golpear a pesar de pronto comenzar a sangrar sus nudillos. No le importaba mucho. Luego de un rato, siguió con su inspección. Encontró entonces otros dos tanques, ésta vez con los números 19 y 20. con pánico, inmediatamente retrocedió varios pasos, miró con terror los números, miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza tan rápido que no podía procesarlos, dudas, terror, ideas… después de varios minutos, su cerebro se tranquilizó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que los tanques estaban rotos y en muy mal estado. Con dificultad, Se incorporó para observarlos y miró con satisfacción que dentro se encontraban dos androides completamente destruidos. Pudo, con bastante dificultad, reconocer uno de los rostros, como el del Doctor Gero...

Bulma rió, rió hasta cansarse, rió hasta dejarse caer en el suelo, rió hasta quedarse dormida arrullada, sin darse cuenta, por un leve zumbido proveniente de un quinto tanque que aún no advertía.

(*)

"basta con esperar el tiempo suficiente y todo llega a realizar su potencial. El carbón se convierte en diamante, la arena se convierte en perla, los monos se convierten en hombres. Pero no nos es dado ver esos logros durante nuestra vida..." - El enigma del cuatro.

Se despertó desorientada y así permaneció por varios minutos, observando solamente las luces en el techo. Pero unos momentos después, pudo reaccionar, captó lo imposible de lo hecho; la luz eléctrica era un lujo casi imposible en esos días. Y de repente todo llegó a su mente. Estaba en el laboratorio del doctor Gero. Había encontrado los tanques de lo que alguna vez fue el doctor Gero totalmente destruido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, un movimiento casi olvidado por ella. Respiró con profundidad, el fresco aire de las montañas llegó hasta sus pulmones, terminando de despejar su mente y quizá su alma.

En el mismo suelo en el que durmió, de cara a los tanques de 19 y 20, comió un poco de la comida que traía consigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió libre. "Gracias a quien destruyó tu tanque Doctor, ¿me pregunto quién fue? ¿Quién descubrió éste lugar y le hizo un favor al mundo al acabar con lo que quedaba de ti, Doc.? Hum...me supongo que fue algún campista, quizá algún experto en escalar montañas que buscaba algún refugio de los otros monstruos, tus androides…. Quizá reconoció la monstruosidad que eran tu y ese otro y los destruyó…"Bulma entrecerró los ojos, meditó esa posibilidad. Si bien le parecía poco posible que algo así sucediese, ya que la cueva estaba muy bien escondida, realmente no tenía otra idea. Quizá alguna otra persona que llegó a conocer al Doctor Gero y reconoció el peligro que representaba éste. Por unos segundos pensó en los otros dos androides, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Bulma decidió no pensar en eso por el momento, era inútil y ya estaba hecho. Por ahora solo se regodearía en la satisfacción de la imagen del tanque destruido.

Guardó lo que había sacado de su mochila y se dispuso a seguir con su inspección del laboratorio. Era temprano por la mañana supuso ella al asomarse para ver el sol. Pero también cometió el error de ver hacia abajo… una ola de vértigo la asaltó. "¡Maldición! ¿Cómo demonios voy a bajar?" si bien pudo con mucha dificultad subir hasta ahí, bajar era una cuestión totalmente diferente para la que no estaba preparada. La decepción y tristeza la invadió al pensar en que su hijo lo hubiese hecho con mucha facilidad. Se imaginó su voz diciéndole que no se preocupara, que él la cargaría en su espalda y ayudaría a bajar.

"Esta vez no, Trunks, gracias "dijo con tristeza.

Vulma comenzó a catalogar lo que veía, hasta que su mirada se encontró con un nuevo tanque, confundida, se acercó a él sin temor, al pensar que al igual que el de 19 y 20 estaba probablemente destruido. Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar hasta ahí y encontrarlo íntegro, a excepción de la gruesa capa de polvo encima. Pensando que quizá dentro no había nada, pasó la mano para quitar el polvo, pero se sorprendió grandemente al poder ver un rostro, con un poco de temblor en sus movimientos y con el corazón acelerado, esperando encontrar a que ese androide no estuviese completo o que su destrucción no fuese del todo evidente, debido a la gruesa cubierta de partículas, limpió con premura todo el polvo. Dio pasos hacía atrás, hasta chocar su espalda con una pared, al llegar hasta la pequeña pantalla en donde se podía ver que el androide estaba completo; estaba funcional y listo para ser activado.

"¡Monstro! ¿Qué haces vivo? No, no, no,… ¿cómo? ¿Qué?... ¿pero…?" comenzaba a balbucear. "Puedo destruirte… no estás activo, sin duda será fácil hacerlo" se apresuró entonces a desconectar todos los cables, pero a punto de hacerlo, reflexionó.

No sabía con seguridad lo que podría pasar si solo lo desconectaba, podía eso ponerlo enfuncionamiento, podía quizá activar algún tipo de mecanismo de autodestrucción…y con ella ahí, eso no era bueno.

Aun con los cables en mano miró el tanque de 16. "no te escaparás tan fácil, monstro."Bulma soltó los cables.

Pasó las manos por su cara y cabeza, tratando de hacer un plan, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Primero sería entonces leer toda la información que pudiese encontrar sobre los androides, tenía también que cerciorarse de que no hubiese algún otro monstro en el laboratorio, tenía que pensar cómo iba a bajar de ahí cuando todo terminase, Tenía que pensar cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse ahí arriba… no quería morir en ese lugar, no en el mismo lugar que el doctor gero.

Se dispuso entonces a examinar todo el laboratorio. Era un lugar bastante extenso, un solo piso que posiblemente ocupaba un poco más de un par de kilómetros; o quizá toda la montaña había sido modificada para servir como laboratorio, supuso ella, al ver que no solo era extenso, sino que también muy alto. Solo habían dos habitaciones, un sanitario con apenas lo básico, una pequeña cocina, una extensa biblioteca con no solo libros de ciencia sino literatura clásica… "Maldito, ¿es que acaso pensabas que eso si valía la pena?, te recuerdo que eso lo hicieron los humanos." Todo el espacio sobrante estaba dedicado a sus extensos y diversos laboratorios; además de enormes bodegas que ocupaban el resto del espacio. Un laboratorio estaba dedicado específicamente a 17 y 18, en donde se horrorizó ella al encontrar mesas de cirugía con sangre ya seca; Otra sala estaba dedicada a algo llamado EXCT-001 – Cel., donde que parecía algo haber salido arrastrándose; otro laboratorio a los androides 19 y 20; una más para la investigación espacial; alguna otra; Para la observación de los guerreros Z, incluyéndola a ella; otra para armas y desarrollo de energía perpetua.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bulma se sintió emocionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se emocionaba de ésta forma. A pesar de que sin duda alguna disfrutó en alguna forma el hacer la máquina del tiempo, siempre estuvo sobre ella la amenaza y presión de los androides. Ahora no tenía prisa por terminar, de hecho no tenía nada más que hacer, no tenía que preocuparse por la comida, ya que encontró en una de las bodegas una gran cantidad de comida en capsulas de su propia compañía, tenía alimento y agua asegurada por lo menos para cien años; claro que no tenía planeado vivir tanto.

De hecho, no tenía idea de que podía hacer con su vida. Desde que su hijo murió, muchos de sus planes, ideales, así como sus ganas, se habían esfumado.

Por lo menos ahora tenía algo en que ocuparse.

Decidió comenzar por estudiar todo lo relacionado con A-16.

A pesar de que el laboratorio correspondiente a 16, al igual que casi todos los laboratorios, estaba bastante iluminado y cómodo, se sintió más segura situándose cerca de ese androide; ya fuese por seguridad o comodidad; dispuso a leer todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre él, cerca de la entrada del complejo, cerca del androide, no sin antes limpiar todo el polvo y hojas acumuladas por tanto tiempo y descuido. No sin dificultad, pudo abrir toda la puerta, aún con el gran agujero en medio, con el objetivo de darle un aspecto más tranquilo y cómodo, en contraste con todo el metal y maquinaria de la estancia. Ella prefería sentir la brisa y el olor de las plantas que llegaba desde la base de la montaña.

"¿no te gusta esto, 16? El aire, la brisa, es mejor que todo éste metal, ¿eh? Mi antiguo laboratorio en la CC daba al jardín, tenía enormes ventanas y además siempre procuraba tener alguna planta dentro del laboratorio… siempre olvidaba ponerles agua, pero mi mamá se encargaba de ello, no entiendo como el Doctor Gero podía trabajar aquí tan encerrado. Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, te reflejas en lo que te rodea...supongo que así de cerrado era él, ¿no?"

Bulma dedicó los siguientes días a leer sobre 16 al tiempo que hablaba con él. Descubrió mucho más que solo sobre sufuncionamiento .se topó con que 16 estaba basado en el propio hijo del doctor Gero, muerto hacía mucho tiempo ya. "Su hijo… como mi Trunks… bueno, 16, definitivamente no eres como mi Trunks, pero casi entiendo al doctor Gero al querer construir algo que le recordase a su hijo."Bulma lo observó con detenimiento. "debes parecerte más a tu madre, no te pareces nada al doctor Gero...eres suertudo, ¿no?"Bulma lo miró con tristeza, pensando en su propio hijo.

Resultó que el Doctor Gero consideró a 16 una falla ya que su único objetivo era derrotar a Goku, pero fuera de eso, no mostraba ningún interés en destruir o causar daño. Bulma rió sobre ese punto, los parámetros del científico desequilibrado eran simplemente los de un demente.

"Una falla por no querer destruir, quizá no seas una falla para mi, 16."

En el poco tiempo que 16 estuvo activo, sus informes mostraron largas observaciones sobre la naturaleza. Lo cual perturbó a bulma en sobre manera. Prefirió entonces, dejar por un tiempo de leer sobre 16, y revisar la información que tenía sobre los otros androides.

Leyó con tristeza que 17 y 18 eran hermanos, secuestrados por el doctor para convertirlos en androides desalmados. Sintió más odio por el científico. "¿cuántas vidas has arruinado, imbécil?"

Si bien los registros de los dos chicos mostraban que habían sido delincuentes cuando humanos, no se merecían ser transformados en las monstruosas máquinas en las que fueron convertidos.

Encontró también partes, registros y diagramas sobre el dispositivo de energía perpetua que daba vida a los androides. Ellos no se cansaban y tenían una reserva de energía perpetua, "Con razón jamás parecían terminar, ¿se hubieran cansado algún día?"

Parte de lo que había en los laboratorios de la montaña, además de otras cosas que aún se encontraban en la corporación le servirían para poder hacer una nave espacial. Quizá ese debería ser su nuevo proyecto. Quizá así podría ir a Namekusei, pero… hizo cuentas, le tomó alrededor de diez meses encontrar ese lugar, no había manera alguna en que hiciera una nave en dos meses… sin contar lo que tardaría en llegar a Namekusein, no entonces, no podría de manera alguna traer a la vida a su hijo.

Molesta, maldijo y trató de enfocar su enojo en otras cosas.

Tratando de pensar en cómo diseñar la posible nueva nave, se llevó todos los papeles y diseños que encontró en los laboratorios a su nueva 'oficina', al lado de 16. Donde había instalado una mesa, una silla cómoda y una cafetera. Se alegraba de que el doctor gero al igual que muchos otros científicos fuese adicto a la cafeína, encontró un depósito de café que le podría durar cuatro vidas.

Mientras diseñaba y planeaba su nave, se dio cuenta de que sin duda alguna, necesitaría ayuda para hacer su nave. Para hacer la máquina del tiempo necesitó la ayuda de Gohan y luego deTrunks, ahora no tenía a nadie. Una nueva ola de tristeza se apoderó de ella.

Su mirada cayó entonces en el tanque del androide que restaba. Acaso podría reprogramarlo completamente para que no representara amenaza alguna… Lo primero sería remover esa peligrosa bomba en su interior… luego un poco de reprogramación… quizá podría ayudarla a traer materiales de la corporación…eso le ahorraría mucho tiempo…

Se sorprendió a si misma con esos pensamientos, ¿en verdad estaba pensando en usar a ese monstro? "No, de ninguna manera jovencito."

Suspiró pesadamente y trató de olvidar esos grises pensamientos que se apoderaban de ella con frecuencia desde que Trunks murió.

Triste, se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva, la fresca brisa la relajó. Vio hacia abajo y tuvo una oleada de vértigo. Había olvidado que no estaba segura de cómo bajar.

"lo que importa es llegar a la meta, ¿no? Si el objetivo es llegar abajo, no importa como lo haga...quizá solo debería dejarme caer…."

Sin duda alguna ir a Namekusein era una buena idea, después de todo, no estaría mal traer a otro Kamisama… y era algo en lo que podía ocupar su mente por lo mientras. Sabía que el universo era basto, que no tenía mucha información por dónde empezar a buscar el nuevo namekusein, tenía los medios para tratar de localizar un planeta cercanamente parecido al antiguo Namekusein...y tenía el resto de su vida para hacerlo…

Decidió distraerse con los demás laboratorios. Había varios que aún no había revisado con detenimiento. Se decidió por el etiquetado como EXCT-001 – Cel.

Extrañada, entró al laboratorio. Al igual que la vez anterior, encontró un extraño tanque roto, del que parecía haber salido algo arrastrándose. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse el tipo de monstro que pudo haber salido de la retorcida imaginación del doctor.

Se horrorizó finalmente al llegar a la información sobre Cell. Un ser hecho con las células de todos los guerreros más fuertes de la tierra, desde Goku, hasta Frieza con un único objetivo, destruirlo todo. No podía imaginarse a un ser más terrible. Supuso ella que había sido él quien había acabado con su hijo; probablemente ese ser se encontraba ahora en alguna otra dimensión, causando estragos.

Bulma se encolerizó. Aunque principalmente su ira estaba dirigidas doctor Gero, su enojo se extendió a todo lo relacionado con él, comenzó a destruir los tanques, tirar las hojas, y sin darse exactamente cuenta de lo que hacía ,a también golpear el tanque de 16, al tiempo que jalaba cables al azar.

Sin saberlo, en su frenesí de destrucción, había activado a 16. Enfocada ahora su ira para con lo que quedaba de 19 y 20 a espaldas de 16, no escuchó al tanque de 16 abrirse.

Hacía tiempo ya que Bulma no escuchaba otra voz que no fuese la suya, por lo que a pesar de todo el ruido que estaba haciendo, la voz de 16 la estremeció en lo más profundo de su ser.

"¿Son Goku?" Dijo 16 en cuanto se incorporó. Bulma, aún de espaldas a 16, se quedó estática, aún sin creer lo que había escuchado, más impresionada por escuchar otra voz que por lo que había dicho. Unos segundos después, finalmente ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la imponente figura de 16 parada al lado de su tanque.

Bulma, ahora entrando en pánico, retrocedió unos pasos hasta caer al tropezarse con todo lo que había tirado. Aún así, en el suelo, gateó hacia atrás, haciendo la mayor distancia posible para alejarse del monstro.

Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, al igual que hacía él...

"¿Son Goku?" repitió él.

"Muerto." Dijo ella con apenas aliento para hablar, sin estar consiente siquiera de lo que respondía.

Debía ser su imaginación, pero pareció notar un dejo de sorpresa y desconcierto en la estoica cara del androide. "Entiendo." Respondió él. .

Bulma se maldijo , al pensar lo tonta que había sido al no solo despertar al monstro, sin haberlo reprogramado, ¿cómo pudo haberlo despertado?, o quitarle la bomba, o activarlo, o construir ese control del que había leído para detener a los androides; o mejor aún, haberlo animado. Se molestó principalmente, porque si comenzaba este monstro una destrucción como la de los androides anteriores, todo por lo que había luchado, por lo que su hijo había muerto, habría sido en vano… "no, no, no puede ser… ¿pero qué tonta… como?

Bulma, que tonta... ¿qué a hacer?" Decía para sí misma.

Notó como el monstro comenzó a moverse. Alterada y desesperada, ella preguntó. "¿vas a matarme?" Hizo una pausa… "quizá sea lo mejor."

"No" respondió el androide.

Extrañada preguntó "¿qué vas a hacer entonces?"

Él no respondió.

El androide se dirigió a la puerta y simplemente se fue volando. Bulma aún en el piso, sin moverse aún, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Sola, tratando de comprender lo sucedido, murmuraba para ella misma. "se fue, no me mató... ¿sigo viva? ¿Está jugando? Debe de estar jugando… ¿no me mató? ¿Por qué? Solo se fue... ¿solo se fue? Si, solo se fue… ¿Qué va a hacer? Va a matar; no no va a matar. Pero es lo que hacen los androides. Los otros lo hacían. Quizá él no. ¿Por qué no? Es un androide, un monstro, está hecho para eso. Pero ya viste lo que decía su informe. Si, pero no puedes confiar en ellos… ¿no puedo? ¿No estoy viva? Solo por ahora."

Pasaron varias horas en las que ella apenas si se movió, no así su mente, miles de cosas pasaron por ella, desde hacer estallar el laboratorio con ella dentro, hasta ir de caza ella misma por el androide, o darse prisa para construir otra máquina del tiempo e ir por alguien para regresar y destruir alandroide, incluso algo de soledad al otra vez estar sola sin nadie con quien hablar, a pesar de que 16 jamás la escuchó, al menos estaba ahí…. Cansada y tratando de evitar pensar en las posibles catástrofes que el androide estaba haciendo, intentó dormir, pero claro, la culpa y los miles de pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, no la dejaban, finalmente se decidió mandarse a trabajar en algo, pero el solo hecho de pensar en trabajar con las cosas del Doctor gero le causaron nauseas, por lo que finalmente se decidió a leer algo de la vasta colección en la biblioteca, tomó un libro al azar siendo ese primer libro, "El señor de las moscas", inconforme con la temática del libro, tomó otro, esta vez buscando conscientemente algo que la relajase; finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomó "El pequeño Nicolás".

"Sin dudas, esto me relajará."

Ciertamente, el libro sirvió para hacerla olvidar, al menos a ratos, la incertidumbre y malestar d saber que 16 estaba afuera, haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Algunas horas después, se quedó dormida.

()

En lo primero que pensó cuando se despertó, fue en que tenía que recordar no quedarse dormida en lugares tan incómodos. Recogió el libro del suelo, donde seguramente había caído en algún momento de la noche. Tratando de aliviar el dolor de la espalda y cuello por la posición de la noche, se disponía con nuevo vigor, a trabajar; algo seguramente tenía que poder hacer para detener al nuevo androide.

Sin duda alguna, la lectura y sueño de la noche la habían ayudado a despejarse. Podía entonces, quizá trabajar en algo para detener a 16, seguramente dentro de toda la información que había sobre los androides podía encontrar algo para ello. Con renovada energía, se dirigió a la cocina. "Ningún científico respetable puede comenzar a trabajar sin una buena taza de café."

Después de comer algo, aún con la tención del androide rondando por el mundo, se dirigió al tanque de 16. Tenía que estudiarlo más de cerca para saber qué información podía obtener de él.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera, el encontrarse a 16 ahí, en la entrada de la cueva, su enorme cuerpo obstruyendo la entrada, la luz delineando su cuerpo, haciendo la imagen impactante e irreal. Por unos minutos, la sorpresa la detuvo, pero pronto, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tratando una vez más, de escapar del monstro.

"Por favor, espera, no te haré daño." Dijo el androide, y Bulma pensó que tenía una voz demasiado suave para ser la de un monstro.

"No te creo." Finalmente dijo ella.

Él se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente habló. "¿qué sucedió? No lo entiendo. Todo está destruido. La gente… los edificios...los bosques… ¿qué sucedió?"

"¡¿qué sucedió?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!" Gritaba ella enfurecida. "¡ustedes sucedieron! ¡los androides sucedieron! ¡Acabaron con todo! ¡La gente, los edificios, los bosques, los lagos por los que preguntas! ¡Ellos fueron lo que sucedió! ¡Los monstros 17 y 18 fue lo que pasó!" encolerizada, comenzó a caminar hacia él. todo el tiempo que hablaba, lo señalaba con el dedo. "¡Y ahora tu eres lo que va a suceder!" Se lanzó contra él, golpeando, arañando y jalando todo lo que podía contra él, pero él no se movía ni un milímetro. Ella lo golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho, cara, y todo lugar que pudiese, pero el solo la veía, sin intentar defenderse.

Finalmente, cansada y derrotada, se dejó caer al piso, resbalándose por el cuerpo del androide, y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, no podía hacer nada contra el monstro, no pudo hacer nada por su hijo, ahora ella misma había despertado al nuevo monstro. Se sentía derrotada.

16 se arrodilló frente a ella. "Lo siento" Con voz suave, continuó. "Lo siento en verdad."

A pesar de que lo escuchó con claridad, ella no hizo caso alguno y continuó llorando. Después de unos momentos, finalmente ella contestó. "Ya no importa… ya no importa nada…"

El androide se quedó en silencio, mientras ella trataba de contener las lágrimas, con poco éxito.

"¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?" preguntó 16, tranquilo. A lo que ella lo miró con duda.

"Yo no fui el responsable de esa destrucción allá afuera, pero soy producto de la persona que en un inicio lo causó, soy en parte, responsable. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, lo haré."

"¿ayudar?" preguntó ella confundida. ¿Estaba en realidad el monstro ofreciendo su ayuda? "¿Me puedes bajar de aquí?" Pero de inmediato se retractó, no podía confiar en el monstro. No dejaría que la tocara.

16 observándola, por un largo rato, finalmente respondió. "Te puedo ayudar a bajar, te puedo cargar hasta abajo, pero si no confías en mi, puedo traerte lo que desees de afuera hasta que quieras que te ayude a bajar."

A Bulma le desconcertaba el contraste del monstro frente a ella. A pesar de tener una voz como la seda, no tenía mucha entonación o emoción en ella; a pesar de ser un ser enorme, se movía con agilidad y delicadeza; a pesar de ser un monstro androide, parecía no tener intenciones de hacer daño. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y después de dar varias respiraciones profundas, se levantó. En un acto nervioso, se pasó las manos por la ropa, tratando de alisar las varias arrugas en ésta. Finalmente pudo tener el valor para hablarle. "No, por ahora no necesito nada." Sabía que podía sobrevivir ahí por varios años, pero psicológicamente… Dudó por unos instantes. "…gracias"

(*)

"Más que maquinaria necesitamos humanidad, y más que inteligencia, amabilidad y cortesía." —Charles Chaplin

Pasaron algunos días, generalmente 16 estaba ahí, en la entrada de la cueva, mirando al horizonte, pocas veces Bulma le hablaba, , ya que aún no se sentía del todo cómoda con él ahí, pero también había veces en las que olvidaba que se encontraba ahí, por lo que como siempre, hablaba sola. 16 no se inmutaba por lo que ella dijese o hiciese y Bulma habitualmente lo prefería así.

Estudiando los planos de la nave espacial del doctor gero, Bulma no podía más que confundirse. "¿Cómo es posible que un hombre con tal inteligencia pudo haber odiado tanto?" Dijo ella en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

"No siempre fue así." Respondió 16, aún viendo hacia afuera.

La peli azul dio un salto en su asiento. No se esperaba que le respondieran, además de no estar acostumbrada aún a escuchar otra voz que no fuese la de ella. Pero movida por la curiosidad, preguntó, "¿a qué te refieres?"

16 se dio la vuelta para darle la cara. "Mi información dice que no siempre fue así; los objetivos iniciales de la Patrulla Roja, no eran destruir; sin embargo eso con el tiempo cambió, al igual que los objetivos del Doctor Maki Gero"

Bulma esperó a que el androidecontinuase, pero al entender que era todo lo que diría, decidió seguir indagando. No era una científica por nada.

"Entonces, que era lo que querían la Patrulla roja y el Doctor Gero?" Preguntó ella.

"Orden" Respondió él.

"¡Orden? ¡En qué?"

"En todo, las personas y como se manejaban; con una dirección adecuada, las personas podrían superarse y mejorar. Ese era el modo de pensar de la Patrulla Roja." Siguió él. "Ellos creían tener la claridad mental suficiente para guiar a la humanidad a una nueva evolución, para dar el siguiente paso."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Pero el orden total es imposible… cada persona es un individuo con ideas y experiencias diferentes… además, para que toda la humanidad evolucionase, tendría que ser por convicción y concientización… no por obligación…" Por primera vez, Bulma vio algo inesperado... 16 sonrió.

"Lo sé." Dijo él.

Confundida, Bulma parpadeó. ¿16, El androide de la patrulla roja, del doctor Gero, sonreía, y además estaba de acuerdo con ella?

Aún tratando de comprender lo sucedido, ella continuó. "entonces, ¿qué cambió?"

Esta vez, 16 frunció el ceño. "No estoy seguro, creo que desviaron sus objetivos, si bien aún querían el orden, su objetivo cambió a exterminar a Son Goku, para poder continuar con su plan original. Después vieron al poder como único medio del orden, para lo que Son Goku, era su mayor rival. Poco después, el hijo del doctor Gero murió, él se separó en gran parte de la Patrulla, pero aún seguía teniendo sus ideas; sin embargo, pensó que para poder tener orden, necesitaba exterminar a la humanidad, pensaba que eran seres demasiado incongruentes, demasiado irracionales e impredecibles para poder tener orden; para ello, Son Goku era todo eso, impredecible, irracional, imposible de medir; todo lo que la patrulla y el Doctor Gero detestaban. Olvidaron el objetivo del orden y se dedicaron a tratar de exterminar a su rival." Calló el androide.

Bulma meditó lo dicho. En todo el tiempo en el que ella y Goku combatieron contra la patrulla roja, jamás pensó en cuáles eran sus objetivos, pensaba de hecho, que eran un grupo anarquista, rebelde sin objetivo más que crear desorden e inestabilidad. Miró a 16. "¿Y tú?, ¿Piensas lo mismo?"

"No"

Un poco exasperada por las cortas respuestas del androide, que vagamente le recordaban a las de Vegeta, siguió preguntando. "¿Por qué´ no?"

"El desorden es una especie de orden. El universo tiende a la entropía. No puedes ir contra las leyes del universo."

Bulma estaba boquiabierta, definitivamente no se esperaba una respuesta así del monstro. Una respuesta tan simple y a la vez tan lógica y científica. Aún más confundida, balbuceó, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. "Pero...y como… entonces… ¿los otros? No sé...posible… pero… tú no… ¿programación?" Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, finalmente pudo decir con claridad. "¿te programó el doctor Gero de esa manera?"

"No"

Una vez más, exasperada con la corta respuesta, pataleó en el suelo. "¡Dime más! ¿Entonces, para que estás programado? ¿Por qué no compartes las ideas de la patrulla y el doctor?" Alzó los brazos como pidiendo paciencia al cielo "¡No entiendo!"

Una vez más, el androide sonrió, aunque esta vez, Bulma no lo notó. "Mi único propósito era matar a Son Goku. Esa es la única cosa para la que estoy programado, mi único comando; todo lo demás está lleno de información… información sobre todo. Física, biología, sociedad, sociología psicología, todas las ciencias, duras y sociales; así como información de libros en general y también sobre ustedes, los guerreros. Por lo que el resto de mis respuestas son conclusiones a las que llega mi procesador principal con toda la información disponible."

Una vez más, Bulma se quedó con la boca abierta, solo que ahora por dos razones. Una, que tuviese información sobre ella, que si entendió bien, estaba clasificada también como guerrera… y la segunda fue por una gran duda… si matar a Son Goku era su único objetivo, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Eran sus acciones el resultado de información pura y sin prejuicios? Pensó que de alguna forma preguntar eso era demasiado personal, además de que aún tenía que procesar toda la información recibida, por lo que solo asintió a 16, y siguió trabajando en los planos.

(*)

"el último hombre en la tierra entra a un bar, y ¿qué es lo que dice? Mira a su cerveza y dice

-cerveza, quiero un camarero" anónimo desconocido

Varios días pasaron, Bulma se acostumbraba lentamente a la tranquila presencia de 16, mientras se enfocaba en los planos y programación para una nave espacial. Aveces hablaba con 16, aunque poco y a pesar de que al principio le crispaban sus respuestas tan directas, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ellas. Comenzó entonces a trabajar en la construcción de la nave, sin embargo, a pesar de que el laboratorio del doctor Gero estaba excelentemente equipado, había cosas en los laboratorios de la Corporación Capsula que sin duda le serían muy útiles.

No sabía bien que hacer. Tenía varias opciones, como pedirle a 16 que la ayudase a bajar, cuidándola de que no se cayese en la bajada; podía él mismo bajarla y llevarla hasta la corporación, lo cual sería lo más fácil y rápido, pero de igual manera lo más difícil para ella; o podría pedirle a 16 que se lo trajese, no eran muchas cosas y bien podría él mismo encontrarlas y traerlas. Después de varios días relegando el pensar en las posibilidades, decidió hacer una lista con las posibilidades, pros y contras, era hora de que su lado lógico trabajase y dejase por un momento las emociones de lado. Decidió entonces, al fin, pedirle a 16 que fuese por algunas cosas. Con un poco de nerviosismo, finalmente tuvo el valor de pedírselo. Sin chistar, el androide partió volando.

En el momento en el que él se fue, Bulma tuvo un ataque de pánico. Hacía mucho que no volvía a estar sola; las dudas la asaltaron con violencia; ¿y si no volvía?, ¿y si la abandonaba ahí?, ¿y si regresaba con un cambio de perspectiva y la mataba?, ¿y si efectivamente, regresaba con las cosas que le había pedido? Sorprendentemente, ese ´´ultimo pensamiento era el que le causaba más terror. ¿Qué haría si probaba ser no solo de ayuda, sino confiable? Si regresaba con las cosas, ¿significaba eso que podía confiar en él? Y si así era, ¿qué significaba para ella poder confiar en él?

No fue sino hasta varias horas después, que ella se tranquilizó, poco antes de que 16 regresara… … con todas las cosas que le pidió, y algunas frutas silvestres.

Lo cual la descolocó y llevó al llanto una vez más. 16 solo se quedó ahí parado con las cosas en las manos.

(*)

La "lógica es buena para razonar, pero mala para convivir."- Remy de Gourmont-

Comomuchas otras veces, 16 se encontraba a la entrada de la cueva, mirando al horizonte; solo que en ésta ocasión, Bulma se le acercó. Intentó mirar hacia donde él miraba, pero con poco éxito; no estaba segura que era lo que miraba el con tanta atención. Bulma no era una persona que pudiese estar con dudas por mucho tiempo, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, aunado a la creciente confianza en el androide, le preguntó no sin algo de aprensión que era lo que miraba. Él, con tranquilidad respondió que todo lo que se le atravesara por la mirada.

"No es mucho, entonces, ¿o sí?" Preguntó ella.

Como pocas veces anteriores, él sonrió, era una pequeña sonrisa, apenas un movimiento de labios, pero en un rostro tan serio e impulsivo como el de él, la diferencia era notoria. "De hecho es mucho, el paisaje nunca es el mismo, es muy interesante." Respondió él, tranquilo.

"mmm…." Ella observó el bosque debajo de ella. "Hace tiempo que no salgo de aquí…"

"treinta y dos días, 17 horas, 27 minutos y contando." Dijo él.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Bulma entender que se refería a que llevaba 32 días ahí, pero se preguntó cómo era que él sabía, si ella apenas tenía una vaga idea; hacía tiempo ya que no contaba el tiempo. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"es el tiempo que he registrado tu presencia en éste lugar." Dijo él, sin quitar la mirada al horizonte.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos. "¿quieres decir que sabías que estaba aquí desde que entré? Creí que estabas desactivado… pero ¿cómo? Es que… ¿qué tanto registrabas?"

"Mi sistema de movimiento y reacción estaba desactivado; sin embargo, mi sistema central, en el que puedo registrar todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor no lo estaba. Podía saber todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y algunos metros a la redonda."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que me crearon"

Bulma se estremeció. Había estado solo 16 por tanto tiempo, solo escuchando el viento pasar por ese agujero en la puerta, había estado solo escuchando el crujir de las rocas… por tantos años. ¡Y ella pensando que se volvería loca sola! "Espera… ¿registrabas también lo que decía? Solía hablar cerca de ti… ¿lo escuchabas?"

"así es"

Bulma enrojeció, no sabía si de ira o vergüenza. Después de todo era de alguna forma una violación a su intimidad, aunque él no lo controlase; pero también estaba el hecho de que ella había hablado mucho, cosas bastantes personales, sobre ella, su familia, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, sus planes a futuro… y si, también sus vagas ideas de suicidio….

Sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la información, prefirió cambiar de tema. "En verdad hace tiempo que no salgo de aquí…"

"Puedo ayudarte a bajar." Dijo él.

Ella lo pensó por varios minutos. Sin duda alguna, necesitaba salir de ahí, aunque el espacio en el laboratorio era por demás espacioso, además de tener mucho que hacer, comprendía que tampoco era sano quedarse ahí encerrada; además de que el hecho de que 16 tuviese la intención de hacerle daño, parecía una posibilidad cada vez más lejana.

Después de exhalar profundamente, asintió con la cabeza. "si" finalmente pronunció.

Él hizo el ademán de moverse un poco, pero ella, no estaba preparada por lo que instintivamente, dio un paso atrás. El se detuvo. Y ella también, insegura, preguntó. "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me ayudarás a bajar?" aclaró.

"será más fácil si te cargo."

Ella dio una risilla nerviosa y desconcertada... "si, supongo que tienes razón." Se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de despejarse. "Bien, estoy lista…"

En un segundo, se encontraba en los brazos de 16, mientras descendían. A lo que ella solo lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello para estabilizarse.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaba en el bosque debajo de la montaña; solo pudo darse cuenta de que ya no sentía el vértigo de de la bajada ni la fría brisa del aire. Levantó la cabeza y se percató de que estaban ya abajo, y ella seguía agarrada de 16, cual garrapata, y que 16 aún la mantenía sostenida, aunque con un poco más de delicadeza.

Finalmente ella se soltó y 16 la depositó con delicadeza en el suelo.

"Gracias." Se pasó ella las manos por los pantalones, tratando de distraerse. No había pensado exactamente que hacer una vez que saliera de ahí."Supongo que sabes regresar si nos perdemos, ¿verdad?"

"Afirmativo"

"Bien, supongo que podemos caminar por ahí…"

Después de un rato caminando, llegaron a la orilla de un río donde ella se sentó a descansar y el solo se quedó parado cerca. Ella recordó no sin algo de amargura, algo que Krillin solía decir cuando se bañaba en un río… sin pensarlo mucho, lo dijo en voz alta. "No es lo mismo -me baño en el río, que me rio en el baño."

"No, no es lo mismo." Dijo 16, serio.

"Era un chiste." Rió ella amargamente y negando con la cabeza. Se quedó pensativa unos momentos observándolo.

"16, ¿tienes sentido del humor?"

"No"

"supongo que eso no le interesaba mucho al Doctor Gero…. Sospecho que él no tenía mucho sentido del humor tampoco…" Decía ella más para sí misma que para 16.

"Dime, 16, ¿Qué recuerdas sobre Gero?"

Aun serio, mirando al río, contestó. "Tengo memorias mezcladas, pero poca información directa. Tengo imágenes y videos de el Doctor con un niño, su hijo; todo lo demás es información concreta sobre él, su biografía, sus logros, sus avances para con la Patrulla roja, sus investigaciones. No sé más allá de eso sobre él."

"fuiste creado basado en su hijo… ¿lo sabías?"

"si."

Bulma acariciaba el pasto distraídamente. "No sé si yo pudiese hacer eso con mi Trunks,…" bulma pensó en preguntarle ¿Cómo se sentía haber sido creado bajo la imagen de otra persona, pero creyó demasiado personal la pregunta, y a pesar de que a 16 parecía no preocuparle ese tipo de cuestiones, prefirió no hacerlo.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, y con algo de curiosidad aún en su mente, ella finalmente preguntó. "16, ¿quisieras que te llamase por el otro nombre, el de el hijo del doctor Gero?" Ella había leído el nombre en los informes, pero no le había prestado mucha importancia, suponía que 16 si tendría esa información.

"No"

Ella sonrió satisfecha y asintió; se relajó, no sabía que su cuerpo estuviese tan tenso. Tomó una respiración profunda y dejó salir todo el aire lentamente. Se sentía más ligera.

(*)

"El descanso es algo bueno para los muertos." -Thomas Carlyle-

Bulma y 16 se encontraban frente a la tumba de Vegeta, Trunks, y Gohan, ya habían pasado por las de los otros guerreros, incluyendo la de Goku. Estaban despidiéndose de sus amigos. Detrás de Bulma y 16, ya hacía la nueva nave espacial, lista para partir a Namekusein. Le había tomado poco más de un año poder construirla, aún con la ayuda de 16; sin embargo, con ésta nave, le tomaría mucho menos tiempo para llegar a Namekusein, pero no lo suficiente ya para salvar a su hijo.

Bulma había llorado mucho ese día, incluso se había puesto a llorar sobre 16, pidiéndole que la abrazara por favor. Le costaba mucho trabajo darse cuenta de que no importara lo que hiciese, no volvería a ver a Vegeta, Trunks, o a alguno de sus amigos. Le costaba trabajo dejar la Tierra, sabiendo que cuando regresara, no habría nadie para darle la bienvenida. Tenía ganas incluso de seguir viajando por el espacio en compañía de 16. Pensó con desconcierto que ese pensamiento la confortaba, a comparación de cómo podría haberse sentido varios meses atrás.

Como lo pensó antes, 16 era un ser lleno de contrariedades. A pesar de ser una máquina, era el mejor ejemplo de humanidad que hubiese encontrado jamás; a pesar de su tosca apariencia, era delicado con las plantas, animales y con ella misma; a pesar de que podía parecer un ser cálido, su temperatura era muy baja; su piel podía parecer áspera, pero era sorprendentemente suave; pensó con diversión de que a pesar de que él decía no poseer la capacidad de sentir emociones, era evidente que cada vez que ella mencionaba a Goku, él se molestaba, ya fuese la propia programación que tuviese, pero en verdad suponía ella, que una maquina no podía ser tan intrincada como lo era él. Bulma pensaba en el Hombre de hojalata del cuento de El Mago de Oz, quien a pesar de no tener corazón, era quien más lo tenía sin saberlo.

Suspiró cansada, la nave, llamada Hope III, ya hacía detrás de ella. " adiós hijo, espero te estés divirtiendo con Gohan en el paraíso… quizá nos volvamos a encontrar en otra vida… me da gusto que al menos así pudieses conocer a todos mis amigos, No hagas caso de lo que te diga el maestro Roshi… si puedes, visita a tu padre en el infierno… seguro se está quejando de algo allá…

Estoy lista." Dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a 16.

Él asintió y comenzó a subir a la nave, detrás de ella. "¿Por qué la nave es 'HopeIII',? Pensé que antes solo habías construido la máquina del tiempo, Hope I." preguntó 16.

Cerrando la nave y tomando su asiento de piloto en la nave, ella respondió. "Porque tú eres mi segunda esperanza..."

El mejor científico está abierto a la experiencia y empieza con el romance, la idea de que todo es posible…. y Bulma se consideraba la mejor científica de todas.

(*)

"Cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor, pero piensa que el presente y el futuro cualquier día serán pasado."-anónimo-

FIN

*Notas de Smithback

16 es de mis personajes favoritos…. No sé bien como surgió esta idea, pero estoy más que satisfecha con esto. Creo que quedó algo triste… no era mi intención… leí por ahí que 16 estaba basado en el hijo del doctor Gero, si no es así, ¿me podrían corregir?

Hope

Tras la muerte de su hijo, Bulma no tiene más por que vivir más que la venganza; pero en su búsqueda se encontrará con el androide 16. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante otra creación del Doctor Gero? Historia en la segunda línea temporal, en la que Trunks muere. .

*que lindos que piensen que Dragon Ball Z me pertenece…


End file.
